Broadhead designs exist to harvest an animal. Design features are employed to maximize a mechanical advantage for penetration and minimizing an aerodynamic profile for accurate shot placement. Existing mechanical broadheads may include expandable or deployable blades, fixed blades, or a combination of the two.
Mechanical broadheads are generally used in lieu of fixed blade broadheads to achieve straighter flight and greater cutting diameters.